The information that is available to data processing activities performed in accordance with the logic of a set of machine-readable instructions is often condensed for display to a human user. For example, a collection of information can be condensed for display by omitting some of the information in the collection from the display, by summarizing, averaging, or otherwise combining information in the collection, and/or by graphically rendering numerical information.
Often, a condensed enumeration of a collection of information has the advantage of being conveniently amenable for display to human users. However, some of the information in the collection is inevitably unavailable in the condensed enumeration.
A table is one example of visual rendition that can include a condensed enumeration of a collection of information. A table includes rows and columns that systematically arrange information for reference. The information displayed in the rows and columns of a table can be, e.g., a subset of the information in a collection and/or a summary, average, or other combination of the information in a collection.
A list is another example of visual rendition that can include a condensed enumeration of a collection of information. A list is a two-dimensional systematic arrangement of information.